Just Another Day
by fakebeebite85
Summary: Grissom get's to play hero. Written for my Ficathon entry. Prompt was "Hasta La Vista baby" Some GSR.


-1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or what they associated with.

A/N: I wrote this for the ficathon entry. Unfortuantly I waited till the last minute so I didn't have a beta, so hopefully it's okay. Anyways enjoy.

Just Another Day

It was early Saturday morning when Chris Thomas and Sean Taylor were walking the streets of Las Vegas. They were in their late teens and had just come from a huge college party where they had experimented with every drug possible.

Sean picked up the last couple of speed pills, gave one to Chris, and then popped the last one in his mouth. With the drugs the two felt like they were invincible.

"Man fool, I feel like I could take over the world" Sean said.

"Whatever man you couldn't even take that hot chick that you were trying to get." Chris laughed, but Sean didn't take to it to well. He quickly pushed Chris up against the wall.

"Shut up Asshole before I decide to take you and Fuck your face."

Once again Chris laughed at him as he questioned "Dude, How would you fuck my face".

"Shut up" Sean said as he let go of Chris and continued walking. "I'm thirsty; let's go get something to drink at the mini market we go to sometimes."

"But we ain't got no money Sean. We spent the rest of it on the drugs, how we going to get something".

"You still got your brothers gun in your car, right."

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything"

"Simple, we'll use that to get us what we want."

"Sean are you crazy. We can't do that. We can't shoot anyone"

"Who said were going to hurt anyone? We'll just use it to scare them. Come on, let's go have some fun." Sean said as he walked to the car to get the gun. Chris just followed him still not sure on what exactly they were doing.

"Wow that was one Hell of a tough shift" Catherine Willows said to Gil Grissom as they entered his Office. "I sure could use a drink."

Grissom just shrugged her off as he said "Yeah, Well all I want to do is go home and relax".

"Wow the biggest workaholic wants to go home. Mark that one on the record."

Grissom raised his eyebrow at her with a frown. "I do like to go home to you know."

"Really, I never noticed" She said then sighed. "Come on Gil; let's go get a drink together. We haven't been out in a while".

This time it was his turn to sigh. "Catherine I really just want to go home".

"Fine why don't we just go to your place for a while and have a drink."

Grissom looked up at her to give her an argument but decided he was too tired to argue, so he decided to go with it.

"Fine, but I have to stop at the store by my place and pick some more up so I may be a few minutes."

"No problem I'll just let myself in with the key I have" She said as she headed out.

'I'm sure you would' he though as he headed out himself to go to the mini market by his place.

Grissom pulled up to the "Big City, Little Market" that wasn't to far from his place. It was a nice family owned market that he had been coming to for years.

"Hello Max" Grissom said as he entered the store.

"Hey Dr. Grissom, How's it going?" asked Max Philips, whose family owned the store. He was a tall brown haired young man with bright green eyes that always glowed.

It had always surprised Grissom that he didn't have more girls after him. Not that he didn't. Grissom had seen the boy grow up in the years and now that he had just turned 18, and about to graduate high school, he liked who the boy had become. He was polite, kind, and always willing to help.

"It's going Max. I just need to pick up a couple of bottles of Vodka."

"Ah, that kind of case, Huh"

"Yeah, that kind of case."

"Well Dad just got some more of the kind you really like if you want the good stuff. I just have to go get it in the back. It'll just take a few moments"

"Okay, I'll just wait here" Grissom said as Max went into the back.

As Grissom was waiting for Max to come back out Sean and Chris decided they were going to go into the small market to get the alcohol that they wanted. They quickly entered the store and slammed the door shut.

When Grissom heard this he turned around quickly to come face to face with a young man that was holding a gun.

"Hands up in the air" Sean yelled.

Grissom complied "Okay, What do you want" he said in a loud voice hoping that Max would here him and stay hidden. He didn't want the boy to be in any danger.

"Shut up. Don't think I'm stupid. I know you're trying to call for help. Now who works here?"

"I do" Grissom said.

"You don't look like you work here."

"It's casual dress. I own the place."

Sean looked at Chris to see if he believed him. Chris just shrugged wanting to get this over as soon as possible. He didn't want to get caught.

"Fine, Go behind the cash register and get the money. And don't try anything funny."

"You didn't say anything about stealing money. We were just supposed to get some Alcohol." Chris said to Sean getting very uncomfortable on what he was doing.

"We need money to get more Shit. I'm starting to loose my high I need more". As he said this he was holding the gun to Grissom who was trying to stall.

He had gone behind the counter to the register pretending to get out some money but what he was really doing was trying to find the alarm button. He had helped Steve Phillips install a good one a few years ago after they had been robbed; now he was glad he did. He quickly pushed the button but as he did the thug holding the gun noticed.

"You fucking bastard. What you trying to do." Sean said as he came behind the counter and smacked Grissom in the head with the gun. This caused Grissom to fall down.

"That'll teach you Asshole. Chris go get as much to drink as possible. We have to get out of here fast."

"Dude you can't say my name. Now he knows it" Chris said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it" Sean sneered. He then looked down at Grissom and kicked him in the ribs a few times causing Grissom to grunt out. "That's what you get old man." He then spit on Grissom's neck and kicked him in the gut one last time. After that he grabbed the money out of the register.

He then turned to his partner and shouted "Man hurry up. We got to get out of here."

Grissom took this moment to get a shot in a kicked his assailant in the knees causing him to loose his balance. Once he fell Grissom was able to tackle him to try and get the gun. As they were wrestling Chris came back out with someone else in his hands.

"Hey Sean, look what I found. He was hiding in the back." Chris came out from the back holding a knife to Max's throat. Sean quickly pushed Grissom off of him by kicking him in the face and pulled him up, shoving him up against the wall.

"You told me you were the only one here."

"No, what I told you was that I work here. You didn't ask if I was the only one."

"Alright smart ass, you're going to pay for that remark." Sean said as he pushed on Grissom's chest more, making it hard for him to breath because of the earlier kicks.

As Sean aimed the gun at Grissom's head Chris used this time to finally speak up. "Sean what the Hell you think your doing. You can't kill him." As Chris said this he had loosed his grip on Max, where he would be able to get away if he needed to.

"Of Course we have to kill him, he saw us. We have to kill the kid too."

"Hell no Sean. I'm not going to be a part of this."

After he said this he let go of Max who started to run for the door. As he did this Sean moved the gun towards max but before he could fire at the boy Grissom tackled him again, which caused the gun to go off. Grissom then felt a sharp pain shoot through his right arm.

With the distraction Max was able to get out of there without being harmed. Since Sean had gone down Chris thought it was better if he got out of their too, but not before dropping his knife. Once Sean saw his partner disappear he knew it was time to get out of there.

He saw that Grissom was bleeding so he kicked him in his arm which caused him to scream and roll over in pain. Once Sean was able push Grissom off of him, he quickly got up and pushed his foot onto Grissom's left hand causing it to break, which Grissom cried out in pain again.

"That's what you get" Sean said as he picked up the Gun. "Hasta la vista, old man"

Once Sean stood up Grissom grabbed his left wrist knowing it was broken. With Sean holding the gun up at him he didn't think he could get away but then he saw a glare which led him to the knife that Chris had dropped.

With his last will of power he reached for the knife without Sean seeing him, and as Sean moved closer to him about to shoot him Grissom sat up, not thinking about the pain, and stabbed the knife into Sean's Leg. Who screamed out in Pain?

With the distraction Grissom was able to push Sean down. As he fell he dropped the gun which Grissom quickly picked up and pointed at the young man who was in extreme pain.

"I believe the correct line is 'Hasta la vista, baby,' nice try though" Grissom smirked.

A couple of minutes later a couple of officers had finally arrived so Grissom was able to relax, sort of. Once the officers had cuffed Sean and made sure he couldn't get away they checked on Grissom whose own pain had caught up with him and was starting to fall.

"Whoa there Dr. Grissom. Let's stay up" the officer said keeping him from falling. He had recognized Grissom right away.

Once the other officer escorted Sean out the paramedics quickly came in and started to work on Grissom, who was starting to fade from the blood loss. Once the paramedics had him ready to transport they pushed him outside and transported him to the hospital.

Catherine Willows had been waiting patiently for her friend for almost an hour at his place. 'God Gil how long does it take to get something to drink' she thought just as her phone rain. She looked down at it and noticed it was Brass.

"Willows" she answered.

"_Catherine its Jim. Where exactly are you."_

"I'm at Grissom's, why"

"_There's been an accident. Get to the small market by Grissom's house and I'll explain."_ He quickly hung up after that. Catherine was too shocked to say anything so she just quickly went to her vehicle and headed to the store.

Once she pulled up to the store she noticed the cops everywhere. She got out and quickly made her way to Jim Brass who was talking to a young boy.

"It's okay you did the right thing. He's going to be fine". Brass was telling the boy as Catherine came up to him. He then turned to Catherine and introduced her. "Catherine this is Max Phillips. His family owns the store here."

Catherine nodded hello and then turned to Jim for an explanation. Jim completely understood her look and looked at Max, "Okay, Max your parents should be here soon, then you'll be able to go". He then turned to Catherine and started walking her away so he could explain what had happened.

"What the Hell is going on Jim?"

"Well from what Max said he was serving a customer when he went to the back to get something and then he heard the commotion of the two robbers. He hid back there until the one found him, but he was able to escape without injury".

"What about the customer?" Catherine asked.

"He had one gunshot wound to his right shoulder and possible a broken hand but other than that he was lucky" Brass finished before giving Catherine a look.

"Okay I give what am I missing."

Brass sighed before adding "It's Grissom". After he said that Catherine looked like she was about to go into shock so Brass added "Catherine he's going to be fine." she just nodded at him. "I already called the guys and their on their way to the hospital, Ecklie's going to take over but it's pretty much cut and dry.

"We got the one guy and the other guy wasn't too far away. I was just about to go to the hospital myself so why don't you ride with me" he said as he took her to the car.

"What about Sara?" She asked.

Brass just looked up at her as he said "I was just about to call her."

Once they got to the hospital they joined the guys who were already waiting.

"They said he's in surgery so it could be a few hours" Nick told them as they came over.

The group just sat down and waited to find out the news on their supervisor and friend. A couple of hours later the doctor came out so they all stood to find out the news.

"Well a part from a lot of pain he should be okay." They all sighed and waited for the doctor to continue. "We were able to remove the bullet with no problem. Although he did loose a lot of blood so we gave him a small transfusion.

"He'll be fine. He also had a few bruised ribs and two cracked. Along with two fractures in his left hand, but they were clean breaks so we were able to set his hand and cast it. Like I said he'll be in pain for a while but he'll be okay."

"Can we see him" Catherine asked

"He's in recovery right now but once we get him to his own room you'll be able to see him. With all the medication he probably won't be awake for a while."

With that the doctor turned from the group and went back to work, while the others all let out a sigh of relief that he would be okay.

The first thing Grissom noticed before he opened his eyes was the smell of bleach. He couldn't remember bleaching his house so he had no idea what it was from. As he opened his eyes all he saw was white. Once they adjusted he could tell he was in a hospital.

He looked down and noticed his left arm was in a cast. He started to sit up but felt a giant pain in his chest causing him to make a small yelp. He then felt the throbbing pain in his right shoulder.

Suddenly he remembered what had put him there. As he started to reach for the call button he noticed a slumped figure in the chair next to the bed.

'What the Hell. I must be dreaming' he thought as he watched Sara sleep. He closed his eyes again then opened them. She was still there. He gently moved his right hand, as best as he could, towards hers and once he felt her skin he knew she was real. Although the movement woke her.

At first it startled her but when she looked up and saw him smiling at her all she could do was smile back.

"Hey there. How are you feeling?" she asked as she stroke his hand.

"Like I've been shot" he said sarcastically.

"Funny" she smiled at him, just happy to hear him joke.

"How long have I been out?"

"About a day. Jim called me as soon as it happened and I flew out here as fast as I could. You scared the Hell out of everyone you know" she said trying to hide the tears.

"Sorry" he said the drugs still taking an effect. He looked up at her and gave a slight smile which caused her to smile back. "I'm glad you came."

Sara sighed "Of course I would come. Besides you were at my bedside I just wanted to repay the favor."

"How long are you staying?"

"For as long as you need me."

They spent the next few minutes just enjoying each others company until Grissom asked "How's Max?"

"He's fine. In fact he's been waiting to see you. Actually a lot of people want to stop by and say hi."

Grissom sighed deciding it was best to get it over with so he could spend more time with Sara. "Well send them in." She nodded and went out the door. A couple of minutes later Max peaked his head in the room.

"Hey Dr. Grissom"

"Hi Max. Are you doing okay?" Grissom asked.

Max sighed. "I will be. Thanks for everything."

Grissom smiled up at him "Your welcome."

For the next few minutes they shared some small talk until the door came open and revealed the guys along with Catherine and Jim.

"Well if it isn't the Terminator" said Greg as they came closer to the bed, with Sara taking his hand again.

Grissom just gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about Greg?"

"We saw the video" Catherine said, but Grissom still didn't understand so Catherine continued. "Hasta la vista, baby,"

Grissom just shrugged "I just wanted to make sure he got the line right." This caused laughter from everyone. It was just another day for the C S I 's. For now, things were good.

THE END


End file.
